


乱世巨星

by losttemple



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple





	乱世巨星

近现代架空，摇滚明星x文学院研究生  
是一篇狗血文请注意  
*关于设定和灵感来源会在文末作出说明

 

——我要山呼海啸万人朝拜，你对我俯首称臣，亦是理所当然。

七十年代，能源危机带来的阴云依旧笼罩这个国度的上空，挥之不散。然而每当夜幕降临，这阴云浸润在夜色中，便与之融为一体，成了喧嚣繁华与放纵堕落的最佳掩饰。  
人们怀念物质丰富的上一个十年，而年轻人永远在质问，为何付出相同甚至更多的努力，却无法过上父辈那一代的生活。亟待降低的物价和亟待提升的就业率，共同交织出一个等待复苏的时代面貌。  
这并非乱世，却亦非治世。

夜晚七八点左右，华灯初上，一轮恬淡的月影躲藏在云后，斜斜点在树梢。白日里裹挟着热浪的风也像是倦了，变得柔和凉爽起来，打着呼哨儿卷过行人的衣角。  
邓布利多和他的同学麦格相约在一间音乐酒吧，今夜有一支不错的乐队前来演出，听着歌、小酌几杯，和朋友闲聊几句，是结束一天的繁忙工作之后再好不过的放松。虽然学院里其他人都爱开玩笑，说文学院的工作相对轻松，但他们自己人知道，这可不是什么简单的活计。就拿研究莎士比亚的邓布利多来说，整天面对历届前辈留下的浩如烟海的研究文献和莎士比亚本人疑云重重的生平过往，还要在前人的研究成果之外寻找新的东西，实在不是一件容易的事情。  
不远处，巨大的广告灯牌在黑夜里亮眼得过分招摇，一个拥有凌乱金发的青年仰着下巴，唇角嗪着一丝玩味笑意，倨傲地俯视芸芸众生。  
盖勒特·格林德沃，摇滚界的巨星，媒体的宠儿，粉丝的“上帝”。  
如果说邓布利多和麦格这样出身中产阶级家庭、正在接受高等教育的年轻人是令人艳羡的“体面人”，那么这位格林德沃先生无疑拥有着金字塔顶端的名声与金钱。  
并非神祗，却享受着无数人的狂热追捧。

八点整，身穿长裙、戴着眼镜的女同学准时赴约。  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“就那样，你知道的。你呢？”  
麦格笑了起来：“我今天去给低年级学生上课了，他们可真是……让我想想，用什么词来形容呢？”  
邓布利多抿了一口杯中的低度数甜啤酒，接口道：“活力四射，精力充沛。”  
“是的，就是这样没错。真怀念啊，那时候的我们也是这样。”  
一点温暖的光芒在他双眼中亮起，最后落在了面前的女孩身上：“狮子一样的疯丫头。”  
“现在我可是一位淑女了。”  
那并不是多么遥远的回忆，只不过数年之前而已。当时的米勒娃·麦格还是个热情得有点疯疯癫癫的姑娘，而阿不思·邓布利多则是聪慧得近乎冷漠的天才少年。  
然而时间最终让麦格成了能镇定自若地给一帮像当年的他们一样安静不下来的小姑娘小伙子上课的助理教师，也让邓布利多成为了埋首纸堆、只和寥寥几位朋友来往的研究人员。  
那些命运加诸于他的变故，残酷得令人不愿去回忆。  
但命运并不会轻易放过这个坚韧的可怜人。倘若一个人只要一次苦难就能摧垮，兴许命运还会惺惺作态地高抬贵手，而面对不肯低下高昂头颅的人，它则假装离开，然后转身对他们开出更大的玩笑。

舞台忽然周围一圈忽然爆发出惊呼声，这甚至打断了邓布利多和麦格的交谈。  
一位年轻人跃上舞台，他似乎喝了很多酒，步伐呈现出凌乱的醉态，但握住麦克风的手却十分稳定，不见一丝颤抖。凌乱的金发被汗水打湿，垂落额前，遮住了他的面容，只余一双湛蓝眼眸熠熠生辉，蓝得剔透，恍若不染一丝杂质的蓝宝石。  
乐队的吉他手似乎想说什么，年轻人举起食指凑近唇边，发出轻轻一声“嘘”。  
这姿势有点滑稽，只有成年人在哄骗吵闹不休的小孩时才会使用，但被他当做小孩对待的吉他手并未表现出不愉快的神色。这年轻人身上似乎天生具有一种让人安静倾听的魔力，不止是吉他手，当他做出这个手势时，连观众也不自觉屏住呼吸。  
“哒，哒，哒。”  
是皮鞋尖踏在地板上的声音。  
一只手随意地举起，漫不经心似的做着叩击空气的动作，应和着脚下发出的声音。  
架子鼓最先加入这场合奏，然后是吉他和贝斯，最后是年轻人的歌声。  
很难用语言形容那是怎样的一种声音，既拥有穿云裂石的力度与厚度，又轻若无物地能够轻易寻到钻进人心的缝隙。  
是天籁之音，也是魔鬼的低语。

在年轻人唱出第一个句子的时候，邓布利多打翻了手中的啤酒杯。  
而在年轻人唱完三分之二首歌的时候，不用吉他手提醒，也无需露出面容，台下陆续有人叫出了他的名字。  
格林德沃。  
这个名字恍若黑夜里的一簇火焰，明知靠近会被灼痛，明知拥抱会被烧成灰烬，却仍引人向往。  
整个酒吧在一瞬间被点燃。  
唱完最后一个音节，年轻人便跳下了舞台，于是台下陷入一片混乱。粉丝失态的尖叫声与被撞到的人发出的叫嚷声交织在一起，噪音几乎要掀翻屋顶。

刚刚用冷水洗过脸，邓布利多觉得自己好像冷静了一点。他双手撑在洗手池两侧的台面上，望着镜中映出的人影——  
原本还算得上鲜亮的红发由于长期疏于打理，已经纠结成一团又一团，眼球遍布血丝，是长期用眼过度的累累罪证。下眼睑青黑，看上去像是夜生活过于丰富的人才会拥有的“勋章”，实际上只是因为夜晚难以入眠。下巴上原本有一些淡青色的胡茬，但今晚有约会要赴，所以出门之前稍微刮了一下，结果因为没有控制好力度，在下颌留下了一个小破口。  
这副尊容算不上潦倒，但也不算多么令人放心。麦格眼中的担忧显而易见，然而这位善良又热心的女士看出了他的不欲多言，体贴地选择陪他一起粉饰太平，转而讲起了自己生活趣事，以期能够令他一笑。  
他并不想成为朋友的负担，可有些事情，由不得他向前看。  
身后忽然响起喘息声，是男人的声音，听上去像是经历一段夺命狂奔后，劫后余生的喘息。但很快的，喘息声被一阵狂放快乐的大笑掩盖。这个人笑得近乎歇斯底里，仿佛刚刚经历了他一生中最值得笑的瞬间。

邓布利多僵住了，他知道自己应该当做没有听见，收拾好仪表，若无其事地走出盥洗室，就当没有看见这个人，平淡地、寻常地、不施舍任何一个眼神地，从他身边走过。  
但他像是脚底被抹了胶水，或是身体被注射了足以麻痹四肢的药剂，竟然就这么僵立原地，动弹不得。  
宛如被捕猎的动物。

酒吧里的骚乱还没有平息，甚至还有得知消息的人正在源源不断地朝这里赶来，而引发这场骚乱的罪魁祸首，在一间狭小的、完全配不上他身份的盥洗室里，笑得就像个恶作剧成功的孩子。  
这的确是一场成功的恶作剧。  
他天生有令人为他倾倒为他疯魔的本事，也有事后不置一词便拂袖而去的冷酷心肠。正如此刻，他将那群因他而躁动的人留在身后做困兽之斗，而他依旧是那个将人心与感情玩弄于鼓掌之间的神。  
他终于笑够了，笑声在一瞬间消失无踪。  
他不笑的时候便是彻头彻尾的冷静。于是他终于想起来分给这盥洗室里另一个人一点眼神。  
如果他的名字是点燃黑夜的一簇火焰，那么这一点眼神给他的反馈，或者说，他的眼睛捕捉到的这个人，就是点燃他的那簇火焰。  
看看这漂亮的红发，一定是用清晨刚摘下的红玫瑰和深秋被傍晚的夕阳浸没至熟透的红枫染就。可为什么他看上去如此忧郁如此憔悴？就像冬夜白雪覆盖之下的一截干枯树枝，毫无生气。  
“你好，我想你应该记得我。”金发的年轻人说。  
在这个国家，很少有人不认识他这张脸，可邓布利多知道，他说的是另一个意思。  
“是的。但这并不重要，不是吗？”  
年轻人露出一个略显古怪的笑容：“这可真是我听过最婉转的拒绝。”接着他上前两步，直接走到了邓布利多面前。他是那种眼距窄、眼窝深的长相，隔着远远一段距离看叫深邃含情，靠得近了便显出压迫性来，眼神锋利得像一把能切开血肉、直抵灵魂的刀。  
“六年前的那一夜，我从来没有忘记过。”低语宛如蛇在吐信，轻柔而湿热地萦绕在耳畔，“阿不思。”  
舌尖抖动发出这短促的两个音节，却恍若是饱蘸了蜜糖。“叫我的名字。”他说。  
“盖勒特。”语调轻得像叹息。  
盖勒特回以一声计谋得逞的轻笑。  
终于得到肯定的答复，确定念念不忘的不止自己一个人，失而复得的喜悦让格林德沃选择性遗忘了片刻前他从邓布利多脸上读出的忧郁，他吻上他的唇，清醒地、不带丝毫醉意地品尝这份与记忆中如出一辙的味道。  
“跟我走吧。”  
邓布利多没有躲避他的亲吻，但别开了脸：“我今晚和朋友有约。”  
“去和她告别，我在酒吧后门等你。告诉我你一定会来，是不是？”  
“我……好吧……”  
格林德沃又在他嘴角轻吻了一下，眼睛里毫不掩饰的得意让他看上去就像一个偷吃糖果成功的小孩儿，与他在舞台上风范与气势大相径庭。

离开时，邓布利多明确地感觉到自己的心跳正在加速。他把这归结为——他刚刚违背道义对别人撒了一个谎。  
邓布利多竭力维持平静回到座位，在确认格林德沃没有跟上来之后，他催促麦格收拾东西赶紧离开，当然，是和他一起离开。  
六年前那一夜的放纵，是他亲手铸就的过错。  
那时候的邓布利多还不像如今一般孤僻，天才的光环虽然让一些人对他敬而远之，却也让另一些人围绕在他身边。那天邓布利多和同学们一起出来玩，都是十八九岁的半大少年，玩得兴起时谁能顾得上谁？  
彼时格林德沃也不是红得炙手可热的摇滚巨星，只是个在酒吧驻唱的歌手，虽然已经在附近小有名气，到底还是普通人。  
于是喝醉了的邓布利多遇见了刚刚下班准备回家的格林德沃，荷尔蒙的吸引不需要理由，更何况还有醉意与夜色为虎作伥。  
清醒之后，邓布利多原本想离去，但格林德沃的挽留令他心软不已。后来他才知道，这个人向来清楚自身优势所在，并不惮于以各种方式利用。  
那天邓布利多破天荒地没有去上课，他们在又一次的意乱情迷里知晓了对方的名字，但也仅此而已。最终的结局依然是邓布利多落荒而逃。他从对方身上感知到了某种危险的诱惑，像黑暗里甜美的果实，会让被引诱的人坠入深渊，于是他逃离，并自以为能够逃脱。

酒吧正门停着一辆红色的敞篷跑车，驾驶座上的年轻人有一头耀眼的金发和一双湛蓝的眼睛。  
每一种颜色都极为纯粹，糅合在一起便成为一种极具视觉冲击的明丽张扬。  
“亲爱的，你该学一学说谎的技巧。”  
然而，将注意力全部放在邓布利多身上的格林德沃并没有注意到麦格的表情。  
麦格压低声音，虽然这样做也并不能降低她语气里的震惊和愤怒：“他认识你？你们竟然认识？”  
邓布利多露出一个略带苦涩的笑：“嗯，说来话长。让他先送你回学校吧。”  
麦格不放心地看了他一眼：“明天要回来，否则万一教授找你，我可不帮你圆谎。”

即使全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着危险，但邓布利多很清楚，他其实并不排斥格林德沃，否则六年前他根本不会在酒吧的卡座里就和对方吻得难解难分。那仿佛是隐藏在灵魂深处的吸引，像是磁极的两端，亦或是正负电子间的引力，推动着他们靠近彼此。  
人海茫茫，为什么偏偏就是这个人？  
邓布利多曾在夜深人静时无数次思考这个问题，然而就连被誉为写尽人世悲欢的莎士比亚也不能给他答案。

引擎熄火，他们在一栋别墅前停下。  
先开口的人是格林德沃。  
“我没有想过你就在这座城市，和我的距离如此近，却又如此遥远。我只知道你的名字，甚至不知道你的姓氏。而你有无数种方法可以找到我，但你没有。所以，我可以理解为，你现在有伴侣，或者你信了报纸上那些鬼话吗？”  
邓布利多试图让自己冷静地和格林德沃讲道理：“你并不需要告诉我这些。”  
“阿不思，我们重新开始吧。说实话，我根本不在乎这六年你遇到了什么样的男人，或是什么无趣的女人。”  
他意有所指，邓布利多听得皱眉。  
“他们都不会比我更好，也不会比我更适合你。”  
“很抱歉，格林德沃先生，我并不这么认为。”  
“那好吧。可是都这么晚了，今晚就在我家休息怎么样？”  
他放弃得太爽快，令邓布利多禁不住疑窦丛生。  
格林德沃探身过来，一副绅士模样地帮邓布利多解安全带，然而就在安全带解除的一刹那，邓布利多发现自己再一次被束缚。  
有人以臂膀紧拥他，以唇舌融化他，在他猝不及防时攻城略地。  
最后以一声叹息击溃他摇摇欲坠的防备。  
“我是认真的，相信我，好吗？”  
那颗原本已经快要挣脱地心引力的心受到更为强大的引力，终于再度落入深渊。怀着某种微妙而复杂的心情，邓布利多默许了这第二次坠落。  
他并不是在给格林德沃机会，而是给自己一个机会。  
也许一直以来都是他在迁怒周遭一切，也许真的只有彻底推翻过去，才能向前看。  
邓布利多希望事实能够证明他是错的。并且，从未有一刻，比此刻更希望。

夏风燥热、蝉鸣最盛时，邓布利多在校园里的小路上遇到麦格，此刻他才恍然发觉，自己已经有将近一个月没有见过她。  
这是当然的。  
他霸道而任性的情人以不容置喙的强势占据了他所剩无几的私人时间，这让他几乎没有空余时间去和朋友们联络。  
格林德沃总能找到新鲜玩意儿或者新鲜事儿，让邓布利多只应付他便要耗去全副心神，分不出旁的心思去给别人——哪怕那只是友情。不过他倒也回报给邓布利多同等的专注与忠诚，与大众眼中的他判若两人。

麦格打量着眼前的老同学，一时不知该用熟悉还是陌生去形容。  
邓布利多还是穿着简简单单的白衬衫，学院里每个男生都会有几件这样的衣服。只是有人给他打了精致的领结，并帮他搭配了松木后调的香水。过长的发尾被精心修剪得长短适宜，那些毛躁打结的地方也被耐心地梳顺。眼中不再遍布红血丝，反倒是脸颊多了一点红润。  
他过得很好，无论是谁在照顾他。  
但其实麦格对答案心知肚明。  
她酝酿了一下情绪，并在心底反复告诫自己：这是邓布利多的决定，他是一个成年人，一个拥有成熟心智的成年人在理智状态下做出的决定不应该受到别人的干涉，哪怕你们是朋友。  
只不过，他真的完全理智吗？

他们像往常一样，抱着各自的书籍和材料，沿着那条栽满高大树木的小路慢慢向前走，麦格的虎斑猫围绕着他们跑来跑去，但一直都在主人的视线范围内，没有跑远。  
只是这次麦格不用再费尽心思地寻找话题，邓布利多在给她讲另一片大洲上正在流行的时尚与艺术，间或夹杂一些名人的趣事。  
“你们一起去巴黎了？”  
虽然麦格没有直接说出那个名字，但邓布利多明白她的心领神会。不知为何，这个认知忽然让他很狼狈。  
“是的。其实是他去看一场发布会，当时我刚好有一个假期，就……”  
麦格停下脚步，握住他的手，注视着他的眼睛说：“如果你感到安全并且快乐，那么你无需向任何人解释。只是，邓布利多，你要确保自己真正看清对方是一个什么样的人。”  
她并不担心自己的老友会被那些外在的浮华所迷惑，她只担心善良的本性会让他再次迷失在陷阱中。  
那副忧郁的神情再一次在邓布利多面容上浮现，这让麦格感到于心不忍。  
“谢谢你的忠告，我明白。”

小路的尽头连接着一条直接通往校门的主干道，和上次嚣张的红色敞篷车不同，今天出现的是一辆低调稳重的黑色轿车。车窗摇下，露出一张与几乎与露天广告牌上一模一样的脸。  
黑色的墨镜，线条锋利的侧脸，微卷的金发，与右手食指上折射着冰冷金属光泽的哥特戒指。  
唯一不同的大概是他没有倨傲地仰起下巴，而是露出了一个称得上温柔的笑容。  
“阿尔，我们走吧。”  
邓布利多和麦格告别，稍微加快步伐走到车边，然后上了车。  
车开得很慢，因为驾驶座上的人非要分出一只手来牵住身边坐着的人。  
“她和你说什么了？”语气随意，手却握得更紧，几乎使邓布利多感到疼痛。  
“没什么，只是闲聊。”  
钳制稍稍放松，语气也变得更为柔和：“今晚的演唱会我给你留了第一排正中的位置，现在我们先去吃饭，然后回家。我得先去场馆，到了时间司机会去家里接你。”  
这是一轮全新的世界巡演，第一站当然放在纽约。  
第二次世界大战之后，世界格局悄然改变，伦敦虽未褪下辉煌的余烬，却已经不再是第一世界的中心。巴黎偏安一隅，莫斯科则属于另一个世界。华盛顿虽是首府，却远不及纽约缤纷精彩。  
这是一座超级城市，以常人无法想象的速度吞吐代谢着无数闹剧与悲剧，而身处其中的人，往往只关注自身，对周遭一无所知。

邓布利多并未料到，他的男朋友可以随心所欲到这种地步。晚上演出在即，下午竟然还有心情拉着他胡闹。但他也知道，格林德沃不是没有挥霍人生的资本，相反，他或许是最有资格挥霍的人之一。  
有些人生来便属于镁光灯下那一方万众瞩目的天地，只是站在那里，哪怕什么也不做，也是万众屏息以待的一出盛景。  
他们在三楼的透明落地窗前进行着不可告人的情事，阳光透过扬起的窗帘照在他们身上，翩跹起舞，宛如某种心照不宣的见证。  
纠缠至深之时，两条白皙的、布满汗水的胳膊情不自禁搂住身前青年的肩背，掌下肌肤光滑紧绷，每一寸都恍若糅合了力与美的雕塑，香草与雪松的香气随着汗水蒸发在空气里弥漫，一派旖旎的熏然。  
格林德沃在邓布利多耳畔轻声道：“别抓，不能留下痕迹，今晚最后我会脱掉上衣。”  
失神的青年根本无暇回应他的要求，因情欲而干渴的喉咙里只能发出濒死般的气声。  
最后仍是格林德沃自问自答：“随便吧，让所有人看见也没什么，谁在乎呢。”  
他向来不是在意外界评价的那类人，享受着举世瞩目的荣光，却将这视作理所当然。那些与他无关之人，无论是在电台节目中唾沫横飞也好，或是在报纸大肆编排他生活放纵情史糜烂也罢，与他何干？  
在他怀中因情动而颤抖的青年无从得知，他将他放置在离舞台最近、最中央的位置，这一举动背后究竟怀揣着多少隐秘念头。  
原本以格林德沃那般桀骜张扬的性格，绝不会同意当别人的地下情人，但邓布利多在不动声色中迫使他妥协。在一起一个多月，他们约会的地点永远只有附近一公里的餐厅、电影院，抑或格林德沃家中。  
所以在这场世界巡演的开幕式上，他要将他的红玫瑰放在所有人都能看见的地方。  
炫耀，抑或是宣告占有，无所谓说法。  
反正他自信没人能从他手中夺走他的所有物。

下午六点，观众陆陆续续进场，邓布利多也抵达场馆。  
当邓布利多在那个为他准备好的位置坐下，并收到一束早已准备好的玫瑰花时，他终于明白什么叫如坐针毡。来自四面八方的视线将他牢牢钉在原地，动弹不得。那些揣测他身份和他们之间关系的窃窃私语化作无形却有质的洪流，几乎将他冲垮。  
但好在灯光很快暗了下来，短暂的黑暗过后，舞台上亮起一束光。  
这束光亮起时，全场都为一个人安静，也不再有人注意观众席上的邓布利多。原本挺得笔直的脊背终于能够稍稍松懈靠上椅背，这才惊觉，原来紧贴后背的衬衫布料已经被冷汗浸湿。

和上次在酒吧的即兴演出不同，这场演唱会的一应设计与细节都代表着当下的最高标准，这一切，让坐在台下的邓布利多不禁生出一丝恍然。  
几个小时前与他相拥而眠的亲密爱人、会因为他与友人交谈而心生不满的霸道男友，与此刻相隔不过咫尺却又似远在天边的完美偶像，一一重合，又一一分离。  
他终是错估了格林德沃对他的影响。  
没有什么比亲眼见到这山呼海啸万人朝拜的一幕更能让他看清对方究竟拥有着怎样数量庞大的追随者，也许换一个词，信徒更为恰当。  
这并不是一个人人安居乐业、四处歌舞升平的好时代，失业率节节攀升，物价颠簸起伏，失意、沮丧、愤怒……这些负面情绪以前所未有的规模生成，如同一股黑色的飓风，肆虐过这个国度的每一座城市与村庄。  
人们迫切需要一个宣泄口，迫切需要一个能够代替他们发出最大音量呐喊的声音。  
因此他们不惜跨越千里之遥或是一掷千金来到这里，像跋山涉水前来膜拜神祗的信徒，将他们的狂热尽数交付于那位在舞台上不可一世的年轻人。  
至死不渝的热忱，永不低头的骄狂。

有人生来善于蛊惑人心，无论生在何种时代，总能引人心甘情愿为他鞍前马后、出生入死，完美的大众情人，与令欧洲闻风丧胆的魔头，为善为恶或许本就只在一念之间。

将演唱会气氛推向高潮的，是一首格林德沃许久不曾在公开场合演唱的歌曲。  
《Deathly Hallows》，以死神与死亡圣器的故事为灵感来源，歌词充斥着死亡与绝望的阴影，极尽讽刺谩骂之能事。  
这首歌收录在格林德沃早期的专辑里，那张专辑叫做“Gex”，专辑封面是面对面吞云吐雾的两张侧脸，皆由格林德沃本人出镜，只是一半被拍得宛如圣光笼罩的天使般美好，另一半则阴郁如魔鬼。  
Gex在医学上可作为气体交换的术语使用，它也是格林德沃生造的一个缩写，意为Gun & Sex。  
这是一张即使放在数年之后的今天来看，依然充满话题性和争议性的专辑。而某个意外的发生，更令这张专辑蒙上了一层血色阴影。  
但也正是这样风格大胆前卫的创作，使格林德沃与其他歌手区别开来，拥有了大批忠实信徒。  
没有人注意到，缩在阴影里的青年，此时面上已血色尽失。  
一直被他抱在膝头的红玫瑰花束跌落在地，却无人问津。  
再是多么鲜艳娇美的花朵，终有委顿尘土的一日。  
就像爱情。

邓布利多被请去后台时已经比最开始镇定很多，又或许是因为后台的工作人员多少都认识格林德沃，也熟悉他的脾气性格，不会用太露骨的眼光打量邓布利多。  
邓布利多拧开更衣室的门把，然后他就被从中伸出的一只赤裸手臂拽了过去，跌进一个熟悉的怀抱里。  
格林德沃还未从肾上腺素飙高的状态中平复，他很疲劳，但又是很兴奋的。演唱会毫无疑问地取得了巨大成功，可以清晰地预见，他的事业将会再上一个台阶。  
在这种时候，他想不到比最原始的身体结合更能与他的爱人分享喜悦的方式。  
这次他们在巨大的更衣镜前进行灵肉合一的古老仪式，一切都被头顶的白炽灯和干净的镜面映得纤毫毕现。每一分情动都在身体表面开出靡丽的花，再被情人温柔又凶狠地采撷。  
直到镜面被白色浊液所污染，这一场突如其来的风暴才得以平息。

终于回到家，格林德沃看出邓布利多似乎有些落落寡欢，问：“怎么了？今天谁惹你不高兴了？”  
邓布利多说：“Gex是你五年前的专辑。”  
格林德沃起初有些诧异，然后露出一个微笑：“你喜欢它？”  
“你……你还记得那个死去的女孩吗？”邓布利多的语气很艰涩，就像问出这个问题对他来说是一件无比困难的事情一般。  
格林德沃脸上的笑容慢慢消失，随后他换上了一副轻慢的神色：“记得不记得又怎么样？”  
“你不觉得惋惜吗？那样一个无辜又鲜活的生命，就这样消逝了。”  
“所以呢？”格林德沃一脸不耐，“又不是我杀的人，难道我要为我每个听众的行为负责吗？”  
那是五年前曾经轰动一时的案件，两个少年在校园里开枪杀死了自己的一位同学，事后他们被发现是格林德沃的狂热粉丝，一时间格林德沃和《Gex》几乎要成为禁词。但格林德沃在一段时间的沉寂后，成功消化了所有的负面影响，之后一步一步走到了他如今所处的高度。  
邓布利多闭上眼睛，说：“她是我的妹妹。”

宇宙爆炸之前的一秒钟是不是最极致的寂静？  
地震来临之前的一秒钟是不是毫无征兆的平静？  
亚马逊河流上空的一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀就能在南美洲引起一场十二级风暴，五年前，一桩已经平息的案件，命运终于在它背后露出了险恶的真容。  
转瞬之间，风暴过境，一地断垣残壁。

格林德沃感觉自己的额角在突突跳动，他伸手按了按额角的青筋，不再掩饰语气里的疲倦：“亲爱的，我向你保证那绝对是一起谁都不希望发生的意外，如果你希望，我愿意向你和你的家人致以最诚挚的歉意，并给出所有你们提出的补偿。”  
说完他还用那双海洋般蓝得随时能流动的眼睛看着邓布利多，似乎是在说，这样够了吗？这样的道歉配得上我对你的珍爱了吗？  
但邓布利多知道，格林德沃并不是在向阿莉安娜道歉。可以肯定，格林德沃甚至不会记得这个有些拗口的名字。道歉，只是格林德沃用来缓解矛盾、用来挽留邓布利多的手段。他不在乎，他是真的不在乎他认为和自己无关的一切。他是舞台上的无冕帝王，于是他也认为周遭所有人都要听凭他的心意呼吸生存。  
邓布利多不知道他该不该庆幸自己在格林德沃心中的特别，或许他该为这份青睐而感到一些虚荣心被满足的自豪，但他此时此刻甚至无法牵动嘴角给格林德沃一个哪怕是像哭一样的微笑。  
那是他最珍视最宠爱的小妹妹，花儿一样的小姑娘，还没有到盛放的时节，便过早地凋零。  
或许谁都没有错，只是谁都没有资格去原谅，也无法被原谅。

走出别墅的时候，邓布利多忽然想起了那个叫《海的女儿》的童话故事。故事里写，小美人鱼走在陆地上的每一步都宛如刀割，正如他此时的感觉。  
小美人鱼的每一步都是在向她所追求的爱情和自由前进，而邓布利多却在与他生命中最美好也最残酷的一段爱情告别。  
他仍然爱他，他们仍然相爱，只是他已不能再回头。  
即使格林德沃今天没有演唱这首《Deathly Hallows》，他们早晚也要谈到这件事。邓布利多不能永远逃避，他们也不能永远过着双方朋友、亲人皆不知晓的偷情般的生活。  
“阿不思——”  
身后传来格林德沃的声音。  
而在邓布利多面前，一片落叶静静从枝头的满树绿叶中坠落。

原来秋天早已悄然无声地拉开了序幕。

END

后记  
首先感谢您阅读完这篇冗长又狗血瓢泼的三俗文学（。）  
题目《乱世巨星》是在看韦伯的音乐剧《基督耶稣万世巨星》时忽然想到的，大概是个糅合了乱世佳人和万世巨星的题目，但内容倒是和这两者没有什么关联。  
格林德沃的三任扮演者中，Jamie本身就是玩Band的，德普也有过在Live登台演出的经历，再加上Jamie在《骸骨之城》里的扮相，让我一直对GGAD的Rock Star paro很执着。  
我之前写过一篇《My Dear Devil》，但那篇还不够Rock，所以这次就想认真一点重新写一个。  
邓身上一直有一种美好的书卷气，在设定他的身份时，我第一时间想到了校园。我觉得文学院研究生这个身份很适合不在魔法世界的邓布利多，写起来也没什么违和感，所以就这么决定了。  
原作里麦格和邓布利多差辈儿，但电影改动了年龄，让麦格在1920s就出现了……既然这篇文本就是架空，我就索性也改了他们的年龄……  
情节很狗血，我塞了不少原作梗进去，希望看到结尾的时候大家不会想暴打我……  
最后是个开放性结局，如果你觉得他们的关系还没有到不可转圜的地步，那就可以顺着猜想格最终还是追回了邓；如果你觉得他们之间的分歧和矛盾是无法调和的，那就是以后格坐拥无边荣华享无边孤寂，邓潜心学术从此青灯古佛常伴（我在瞎说什么？）  
其实在这个设定下还有一种可能，这种可能也许是最接近这篇文章所塑造的“现实”的结局。那就是继续纠缠，没有结局，至死方休。格无法忍受邓被别人所拥有，但他改变不了自己的本性，邓不会再真正敞开心扉接受他，却也无法摆脱来自格的吸引。  
好像挺惨的，所以还是请各位看官自己脑补吧（……）  
朋友说这个格很煤气灶，分分钟易燃易爆炸的节奏。为了更容易抓感觉，写的时候我一直在单曲循环《Magnet》，你懂我意思吧.jpg  
好久没写GGAD啦，这次写得十分过瘾，我们下个脑洞（狗血）再见，啵啵~


End file.
